The purpose of tis program is to provide the resources to educate clinical and academically oriented oncologists in medicine and pediatrics, as well as to develop through training in a Comprehensive Cancer Center, basic and bridging scientists. This will be achieved through the selection of high quality young candidates with major growth potential. Emphasis will be given to the multidisciplinary approach in the application of clinical research and to the interaction between the various disciplines, both biomedical and clinical. The Institute now includes essentially all of the major clinical and biomedical disciplines relating to cancer: drug development, pharmacology, clinical pharmacology, clinical microbiology, cell biology, viral oncology, tumor immunology and immunotherapy, immunogenetics, cytokinetics, cytogenetics, supportive care, epidemiology, and clinical therapeutic trials with emphasis on Phase I and II-III studies and experimental design. Phase III studies will include emphasis on multimodality treatment. The Institute is affiliated with Harvard Medical School, and Interns and Residents in Pediatrics and Medicine from other Harvard-affiliated hospitals rotate through the Institution on a formal basis. Together with optimal multidisciplinary patient care, clinical investigation, and biomedical research, training is one of our major objectives, and our past, current, and projected programs have been developed with training at all levels as a major component. Research traning in the clinical and bridging biomedical sciences is emphasized in the specific areas mentioned herein, with particular emphasis on the interaction between and among the various disciplines at the training, research, and clinical levels.